Terumi Akamine
Akamine Terumi (輝美赤峰, "Red Ridge, Beautiful Shine") is a highly prominent member of the the Yoriteishou Group; supposedly being a direct descendant of the Akamine family, a long line of powerful Warlocks that have been around ever since the official formation of the Yoriteishou. Over the centuries they've rapidly advanced in political power, and are today known worldwide as Akamine Corporations; a wide-scale group whom specialize in export and shipping. Although its great wealth stems primarily from its world-famous fashion design, the particular brand being named simply as Aka: The Corporation is also heavily invested in The Hidden Market. Unbeknownst to most; himself included. Terumi isn't actually descended from the Akamine family, but is the result of an arranged union between his father and a denizen of the realms; a mighty Succubus, summoned for the express purpose of bearing him a child. This hideous act being performed at the climax of a long ritual, at the behest of Terumi's "parents" - in the effort of conceiving a heir who could bring the Akamine Clan to new heights. However, the child inherited a gift from his demonic mother; namely the powers of her kind, the ability to induce intense, all-consuming lust within humans. Driving them to madness through desire and want, taking hold of their passions and turning them against themselves. However, this ability was the cause of massive traumas over the years, and before long - something within the boy snapped, and he began to decline steadily towards madness. Terumi soon began to attribute the majority of his torment to his eyes, and vowed to find a way to break the spell that had haunted him since birth. Appearance Terumi usually clads himself in an elaborate black business suit; tailored of fine thread and cloth. Undearneath he wears a simple white shirt, which is further accentuated by an elegant black waistcoat worn above the white garment. Terumi's dress coat is a tailcoat of the finest velvet sporting unusually long tails whom trail behind the Akamine Heir as he moves. The coat following proper etiquette has the traditional notched lapels that indicate its relative informality - an informality that is only further demonstrated by how Terumi usually leaves the coat itself open, adding a slightly dramatic flair to the overall design. To complete the attire, Terumi wears similarily styled black dress pants; held up by a peculiar belt, which at a distance would go for being two separate belts interwoven together in a particular pattern; but once someone approaches they notice that they're quite literally sewn together and possess only a single belt-clasp. Finally, Terumi wears black italian shoes of impeccable quality, short brown gloves and a dark-colored Fedora hat which is somehow always angled so as to conceal his eyes. Being the son of a powerful Succubus; Terumi's physical appearance is like one out of a fairy tale, his face being all smooth lines and angular features. His every physical feature so symmetric, so perfect as though chiseled out of the finest stone and sculpted as a tribute to the male ideal. Terumi is never met with whistles, whispering or even compliments; and where he shows, the masses simply fall silent. Bewildered and awestruck by his appearance - they dare not approach, dare not speak, dare not do anything but watch him; this effect weakens slowly however and once he speaks his first sentence, it is as if a spell is cast - with everyone hearing his voice struggling to please him, make him feel comfortable and generally adhering to his every suggestion. Terumi's mere presence is known to bring lust, desire and perversion slowly to the surface - and when he leaves, total strangers stare after him longingly. Personality Being the child of a powerful Succubus, Terumi was gifted with great natural beauty and the ability to incite the most base of all desires simply by virtue of touch. And throughout his entire life, this gift has tormented him. Throughout the years, childhood friends have been made into mortal enemies in the span of a few moments - their entire concious and point of reason shattered like glass. With even close family members having been driven mad with sinful lust and want. Knowing that he could never afford to trust anyone or let anyone see him for more than a few moments at a time, Terumi hides himself away in clothes that conceals as much of his body as possible, mostly leaving only his face free and even then it is almost always partially obscured by the brim of his hat; he makes a particular point of obscuring his eyes and never looks directly at anybody, keeping his gaze constantly directed to the ground; his neck bowed so as to show as little of his features as possible. This seems to work for the most part, although even so - anyone he meets or talks to are still enchanted. Having allowed himself to confide in others time and time again, only to be let down every single time; Terumi has come to place great distrust in people, to the degree that he prefers the company of Diabolus above that of other humans - whom for the most part always have hidden agendas, but whom attempt to and subsequently fail at hiding them. As a result of this contact, his diabolical side started to grow and his mind grew embittered and disillusioned with humanity; and over time, his newfound friends almost managed to turn him against his own kin, but not quite. Enraged by being betrayed once again, Terumi decided never to trust a soul again, and so far his cynical choice has paid off. Terumi's unique predicament has left him with intense feelings of envy towards anyone of lesser appearance, primarily towards those select few whom are outright hideous; as whomever they bond with, they bond with genuinely whereas he cannot bond with anyone, cause of his latent powers always getting in the way - but beyond this petty envy, Terumi has come to despise humans, loathing their simplicity and their animalistic urges; but yet, he hates them only as much as he hates himself and his accursed gift! This intense self-loathing, which has only only built up over the years, coupled with twenty years of in living in constant fear has over the last years finally succeeded in driving Terumi to the brink of insanity - and now he now displays much of the utter self-destructiveness, fatalism and irrationality commonly attributed to insanity; or more accurately, his conciousness has become more and more like the irrational and unfathomable minds of Diabolus. History Induction Ever since he was born, Terumi was always treated cautiously by the other members of the Yoriteishou. For although his powers might be weakened by their spells and magical protections, it was impossible even for them to completely shut them out. After all, his mother was a daughter of Cassiopeia, the great matron of Elysium, what hope could they possible have against the progeny of such a powerful being? Regardless, as the heir to the Akamine Corporation, he was treated with respect, even if he had no playmates growing up and was left mostly confined to his studies in a locked room. His family looked with interest as he matured, interested in what other talents he might've received from his mother. They were therefore not surprised when it was discovered that their boy could conjure fire at will, and gradually shape it into intricate spells. All without the need of a bonded Diabolus, it was apparent that he could draw upon his own powers without requiring the aid of outside forces. To the Akamine family this was a marvelous discovery, to the rest of the Yoriteishou however, this was a potential threat - a heir who could wield the powers of the Diaboli on his own was a threat to their regime, and something had to be done before he came of age. Because the ruling families of the organization were so very original, they believed the best way was to have him assassinated. And they went about it in numerous ways, all of them expertly foiled by his family, who knew the system enough to predict what was to happen. The Yoriteishou rarely have the resources to summon something beyond the middle-classed Daemon, and such creatures are typically bonded to a certain member and are considered too valuable to be squandered in a petty assassination attempt. So they decided to move on to the next best thing, Bestia Imps. Imps are the absolute lowest form of diabolus that exists, and are essentially worthless while alone, but when summoned as a swarm they can possess key targets and kill them gradually over time. It wasn't uncommon for them to be employed against national leaders, to allow the Yoriteishou to influence world politics as they desired, or as means of removing evidence. Throughout the years, many attempts were made on his life, by virtually every single breed of imp imagineable. Perhaps contrary to their intention, this constant threat of death strengthened the boy and taught him how to better harness his power and after most servants and civilians close to him had met their demise, he remained. His powers now more powerful than ever before, and once he came of age he was formally accepted into the ranks of the Yoriteishou and fully accepted as the heir to the powerful Akamine Corporation. Knowing Despite his success at fulfilling the expectations of the Yoriteishou, and more importantly, his family. Terumi couldn't find it within himself to be happy, no one was permitted to look at him, and even his own parents couldn't speak to him without shielding their eyes from his gaze. The eyes of a devil doesn't differentiate between friend and foe, family or stranger - it would lead them all to ruin regardless. He could sense that they feared him, and even while they remained in awe of the power he had gained from his mother, they also whispered at what he had become. That's not to say that he was always alone, he used to get along well with the kids he met in his youth, when they were young and innocent he played with them. But as they grew older, they fell under the spell too, and one by one it destroyed them. For fear of being assaulted he could not leave his home, and his friends either distanced themselves from him or were driven insane. At the age of fourteen, Terumi had already indirectly murdered several people, ranging from two classmates who literally killed one another over him to a girl who committed suicide following his refusal to be with her. The only solution at that point was isolation. Unable to go to school, Terumi was instead homeschooled by hired teachers. These teachers, to their surprise, could only teach Terumi behind a see-through screen and were required to wear sunglasses for the sake of protection. Three such teachers broke the rules, and the young man was forced to kill them in self-defense as a result. He never felt quite as apprehensive about killing as he probably should have, after all, it was in his nature to kill and corrupt. Chaos and misery was what had driven his mother for so many centuries, the apple never falls far from the tree. Incapable of forming meaningful relationships with other humans, Terumi instead sought answers, and when he discovered that he was the child of a Diabolus, the very same creatures he had been taught to revile his entire life, something within him snapped. Understanding at last why he had been so mistrusted, and why his family had never treated him tenderly, he set out to attempt to find himself all while fighting back the growing urge to end his own miserable existence right then and there. Finding himself however, involved conversing with others of her kind, a thought that sickened him. Understanding Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Being the product of an union between a powerful man and a Diabolus of tremendous power: Terumi was always gifted with uncommonly large resserves of spiritual energy which is stated to be leagues beyond that of his fellow warlocks, with his power being closer to that of the spiritually superiour Quincy tribe. Due to the depths of his energy, Terumi is capable of forcing out an additional useage of any of his sphere-related abilities by delving into his personal resserves. His spiritual energy however, is known to work somewhat differently from that of spiritual entities, or even spiritually aware humans. Terumi's Reiatsu in particular is known to behave in unique ways, in that it, rather than increase the pressure in the sorrounding area by making his presence heavier, actually affects the emotions of those subjected to it - invoking both passion and desire, and indeed, even lust in each subjected individual. Through the special qualities of his energy, Terumi is capable of charming weak-minded individuals and hypnotize them to join his cause. Something that is heavily suggested to be a remnant of his demonic mother. Excellent Atleticism: Enhanced Speed: Expert Sphere Access - Fire: Advanced Sphere Access - Envy: Eyes of the Incubus: Empathic Touch: